


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by firepoppyqueen



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Growling, Missionary, Slight Choking, Smut, little possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: Its your first time with Wooyoung and its everything and nothing you imagined it would be like.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

“I haven’t done this before.”

I breathe slowly, looking into the eyes of my beloved Wooyoung. We are in my bedroom and it's the night before the full moon. Our relationship is not conventional by all means; Wooyoung is a werewolf and I am just an ordinary human. I know I shouldn’t be with him. In fact, I should be afraid of him and should run the opposite way. But I don’t want to. 

I want HIM.

He is from one of the wealthiest packs in our town and I am just a middle class girl living in the suburbs. We are the total opposite of each other, and yet whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. His fire melts my ice in ways that I would have never thought of. In return I am able to take him out of his feral state and bring his humanity back. God he just makes me feel so open and so alive that I would do anything for him; and I’m going to let him do anything that he wants to do to my body tonight. 

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” he asks me as he slides his hands underneath my gown.

I grab his hand and move it over to my breast, allowing him to rub my mound softly.

“I’ve never been more ready in my life.”

He leans in and kisses me, his hunger intensifying with each kiss. He tears off my gown, exposing my breasts and he pauses and takes a good look at them, before lowering his head and taking my left breast into his mouth. He sucks hard and bites me a little, the sudden action sending shockwaves in between my legs. I gasp, closing my mouth right after, shocked by my sudden action.. He chuckles and attacks my right breast, giving it the same attention. My hands trail to the back of his head, not understanding why my body is reacting this way but also liking the way he is making me feel. His lips start to wander down my stomach and eventually reaching my center. He opens my legs slowly, giving small sensual kisses on each of my thighs, working his way up to my nectar. He takes off my panties, licks his lips and buries his head in between my legs. His long flat tongue ravishes my clit, his beautiful lips sucking all of the juices out of me and my back arches trying to take in all the pleasure he was giving me.I moan his name over and over and he doesn’t let up, increasing the pressure and sending me over the edge. The feeling of euphoria washes over me and I collapse on the bed, my legs shaking feverishly from the orgasm he just gave me. He slowly stops licking me and returns to my thighs, adding small but noticeable bite marks on each thigh as if he is marking his territory.

“You are mine Y/N.” He growls as he shoves down his pants and briefs, exposing his member.

He kisses me harshly but with enough passion that makes me melt into his arms. I look into his eyes as he slowly enters me, the discomfort and pain evident on my face as he tries to pull his full length inside of me. He takes note of my expression and kisses me again, his right hand softly rubbing my still sensitive core. He moves slowly, moving his lips down to my neck and he ravishes me, leaving marks and bites that I Know I will have to explain to my work colleagues if left uncovered. 

“You are so tight baby” he purs into my ear, kissing my left temple.

The pain and discomfort starts to ease away and as if Wooyoung is reading my mind, he starts to increase his pace. I cling out to his chest, digging my nails into his chest as he goes deeper, my walls clenching around him with each stroke. He was all business but also kind, making sure in his way that I was comfortable. His grunts are louder, his thrusts more rigid and he places his hand on my throat, biting my bottom lip.

“I’m going to cum in your pretty pussy okay?” He says to me almost out of breath.

I nod and he releases inside of me, letting out a low groan as he slows his movements. I wince as he pulls out of me, not used to the feeling of him inside of me and the stickiness that came with that. He gazes at me, a sweaty but beautiful mess with the only light in the room coming from the moon. He looks up at the sky and sighs, retreating to the bathroom and running a bath for me. I get up slowly and out of the bed, my legs wobbly and I almost collapse on the floor. He comes out of the bathroom shortly after, carrying me to the club and him sitting in with me. I lean my head on his chest and close my eyes, listening to his heartbeat and too tired to speak.

“I love you Y/N and I will protect you with my life,” he whispers into my ear. 

He kisses my neck, leaving a small bite on my lower neck where only he could see.

“You belong to no one but me. I will never let you go.”.


End file.
